Liga Mundo Season 11
Liga Mundo Season 11 ran from April 18, 2011 to August 27, 2011. The league dropped from 24 to 20 teams and consolidated into two 10-team divisions - the Primera Liga and Segunda Liga. Dun Carrig Bohs renamed Pansy Prussians on April 14, 2011 while Autumn United, AEK FC, Syracuse Salty Dogs, and Atlético Vinilandês all suspended operations on the same day. On May 18, 2011 Commissioner Botha awarded the VolNation Volunteers permission to wear a single golden star on their player jerseys above the club emblem to signify their ‘decade’ achievement of 10 league and cup championships won during the course of Liga Mundo play. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Retirements & Departures Unless otherwise noted, the following players retired at the conclusion of the season on August 27, 2011: *'Ross Stewart' (VolNation Volunteers) fullback, released on May 7, 2011 at age 36 years. An original VolNation Volunteer player, during the course of 11 seasons, Stewart's 178 matches places him 4th in the VolNation all-time records. He was also known as a defensive point-getter as he collected 24 points over his 10 years of play (6 goals and 18 assists). Throughout his career, he was a fixture on the X11 Teams, getting 50 nods - and even pulled off a captaincy, which is remarkable considering the quality of defenders in Liga Mundo. His best season is widely considered to be Season 6 in which he was a major contributor to the Mighty Vols winning both the Copa Del Mar and Copa Legada - the only season in which the same club took both cup tournaments. *'Matthias Rieger' (Transvaal Springboks) midfielder, released on May 20, 2011 at age 35 years. joined the Transvaal Springboks in the latter half of Season 3 and led the Primera Liga for most assists (7) the following season. His most productive campaigns have been Season 4 and Season 5 when he saw himself named to the Primera All-star team in both those seasons. He finished his career in fourth-place for career games played, fourth in points, fifth in goals, and second in assists for the Springboks. At the time of his retirement, he led the club in career X11 selections. *'Carlton Frazier' (VolNation Volunteers) fullback, departed Liga Mundo on transfer May 16, 2011 at age 34. An original Volunteer, he played in 143 matches during his lengthy career which spanned 11 seasons. He finished 9th in all-time career matches played. While not known as a point producer, only collecting 8 points in 11 seasons, Frazier left his mark as a hard worker who played clean, only picking up 6 yellow cards in 11 seasons. His hard play was often credited as the reason the Mighty Vols collected so many championships in the early seasons. *'Paul Kells' (Pansy Prussians) midfielder, released by club on XXX. A coolminded sharpshooter, Kells played 7 seasons for the Dun Carrig Bohs and Pansy Prussians which took in 106 career matches, 28 goals, and 53 points. His best campaigns were Season 6 and Season 7; he finished 3rd for assists in the Segunda Liga in Season 7. Kells played his played 100th match for Dun Carrig Bohs on January 27, 2011. He was released soon after Pansy Prussians were taken over by new management in June 2011. *'Guifré Mugerza' Atlético Luz Del Mar Defender, 35 years *'Faride Salem' Atlético Melloria Forward, 34 years *'Ricky Seward' Guajolotes Defender, 31 years *'Raul Törngren' Nordheim Badgers FC Midfielder, 34 years *'Buck Clay' Swamplandia Sinners Midfielder, 35 years *'Henrique Paz' Templar Forsworn Midfielder, 36 years *'Rhys Huddleston' Vanderbilt Commodores Defender, 35 years *'Anton Geamãn' Vanderbilt Commodores Forward, 35 years *'Darnell Roberson' VolNation Volunteers Midfielder, 35 years *'Craig Thornton' A.M. Adepts FC Midfielder, 37 years *'Phillip Estrada' Fatima FC Midfielder, 32 years *'Shay Romero' FC Jekerger Defender, 35 years *'Dylan Frye' FC Jekerger Forward, 32 years *'Chris Combe' Keville United FC Defender, 34 years *'Kean Patrick' Pansy Prussians Defender, 31 years *'Andy Benton' RMI Armed Forces FC Defender, 35 years *'Geoff Galloway' RMI Armed Forces FC Forward, 33 years Notable Transfers *'Lourenço Figueroa' - transfered from Atlético Luz Del Mar (4 GP; 0G; 0A) to Transvaal Springboks on April 14, 2011. Coaching Awards Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) reached a ranking of 4th place of all American managers and 193rd in the world on May 17, 2011. He dropped down to 5th in the United States of America and 225th in the world by May 21, 2011. League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones insert text Manager of the Season insert text Golden Star MAY 18, 2011 - VolNation Volunteers awarded first-ever Golden Star In recognition of the exemplary club success in Liga Mundo, Commissioner Botha hereby grants the VolNation Volunteers the permission to wear a single golden star on their player jerseys above the club emblem to signify their ‘decade’ achievement of 10 league and cup championships won during the course of Liga Mundo play. Any subsequent club to win a decade of cup and season championships will likewise be awarded a golden star. A second star would be awarded for two 'decades' (20) of titles. VolNation Volunteers Roll-of-Honour Liga Mundo League Regular Season Champions *Season 1 - League Champions *Season 2 - League Champions *Season 3 - League Champions *Season 8 - League Champions League Cup Champions *Season 3 - El Legado Cup *Season 4 - Invierno Clásico *Season 5 - Gloria de Verano Cup *Season 6 - Copa Del Mar *Season 6 - Copa Legada League Championship Cup *Season 9 - Copa Cato II Copa Del Mar First Round Matches played on April 18, 2011 *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Fatima FC (3-0) *Estrella Roja defeated 1984 Duckies FC (2-1) *Debate Land Orators defeated Pansy Prussians (3-1) *Keville United FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (5-2) Second Round Matches played on April 25, 2011 *Keville United FC defeated Arcadia FC (4-1) *Guajolotes defeated Debate Land Orators (4-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Estrella Roja (4-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Vanderbilt Commodores (3-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-1) *Templar Forsworn defeated FC Jekerger (1-0) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Atlético Melloria (2-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 2, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated Guajolotes (2-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (5-3) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-0) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Keville United FC (4-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 9, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated VolNation Volunteers (3-1) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Dynamo Dorpat (3-1) Copa Del Mar Final Matches played on May 16, 2011 *Templar Forsworn defeated A.M. Adepts FC (3-0) Copa Cato IV First Round Matches played on May 23 and May 30, 2011 *1984 Duckies FC defeated FC Jekerger (4-0; 2-0) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Fatima FC (1-2; 4-1) *Pansy Prussians defeated Estrella Roja (2-1; 2-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Debate Land Orators (5-1; 3-2) Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Copa Cato IV Finals insert results Cup 3 First Round insert results Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Cup 3 Finals insert results Press Releases & Previews text Team Pages *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Transvaal Springboks